The Slytherin Girl Next Door
by Neshisha
Summary: Et si la jolie fille de l'ombre était la femme de sa vie?


POUDLARD;10 ANS APRES…

Genre: action/romance

Personnages: Lucy est le seul personnage m'appartenant

Résumé: Harry est nommé professeur a Poudlard après la chute de Lord Voldemort, mais il va faire une rencontre a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Le train à destination de poudlard partira a 10H de la voie 9 ¾ ; tachez d'être a l'heure afin de prendre vos fonctions de professeur de Quidditch le soir même, veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Harry lut et relut cette lettre plusieurs fois, enfin! Enfin il allait retourner a Poudlard! Il avait au départ convoité le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal laissé vacant mais on l'avait informé que ce poste avait déjà été confié, il avait donc été nommé professeur de Quidditch. Mais peu lui importait sous quelle fonction il retournerait a Poudlard, cette école était si chère à son cœur qu'il aurait même accepté de prendre la place de Rusard pour y retourner.

De plus il n'aurait plus a supporter Rogue, celui ci avait pris sa retraite; ce qui ajoutait au bonheur d'Harry. Le lendemain, il arriva de bonne heure au quai 9 ¾ ; la foule des élèves s'y pressait déjà, chahutant comme a l'habitude au moment des adieux a leur famille, non, rien n'avait changé. Harry eut un instant de mélancolie en repensant à ses années à Poudlard, à Mrs Weasley qui les accompagnait à la gare, avec Ron et Hermione. Il sourit en pensant a eux; ils n'avaient toujours pas cessé de se disputer, et, pensa Harry, ils s'étaient juré de se disputer pour le restant de leur vie, puisqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Il monta à bord du train et partit s'installer dans la partie réservée aux professeurs, il n'y avait encore personne, il était le premier arrivé.

Il choisit la place près de la fenêtre. Tout a coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Harry tourna la tête : - C'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve pensa Harry

- Salut Potter, dit une voix bien connue

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ?

- On ne t'a pas prévenu? Je suis le nouveau professeur de potions, étant donné que Rogue nous à quittés…

- Ce qui n'est pas une grande perte si tu veux mon avis, et je penserais la même chose le jour ou j'aurai le plaisir de voir ta lettre de démission, quand penses-tu la donner?

- Tu peux rêver Potter, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir!

Une voix retentit dans les hauts parleurs: "tous les passagers sont priés de s'asseoir, le poudlard express va quitter la gare, je vous souhaite un agréable voyage merci!"

- On dirait bien que nous ne serons que deux dans ce compartiment Potter, les autres professeurs doivent déjà être arrivés a Poudlard

- Tu devrais dormir Malefoy; ça m'éviterait d'entendre ta désagréable voix nasillarde…

Drago se tourna sans répliquer et se mit a lire « le chicaneur » Quant à Harry, il observa le paysage pendant tout le trajet. Le train arriva à destination et Harry et Drago prirent la célèbre diligence qui les amena a Poudlard; lorsqu'Harry entra dans le château il sentit une vague de souvenirs affluer dans son esprit, tous ces moments, toutes ces sensations lui revenaient en mémoire; Hagrid, le choixpeau, Gryffondor, son premier match de quidditch… mais ce jour là, il ne serait pas assis a la table des Gryffondors, il soupira et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs,

Dumbledore se leva et lui serra la main: « bienvenue à la maison, Harry »

- "Ravi d'être là, professeur" Harry s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée et la répartition eut lieu.

Cependant la place du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal restait inoccupée. Lorsque la répartition fut terminée Dumbledore se leva pour faire son traditionnel discours de début d'année :

- "Mes chers élèves, je vois que vous êtes affamés et je ne ferai donc pas un long discours; j'aimerais simplement souhaiter la bienvenue a nos trois nouveaux professeurs; voici Mr Drago Malefoy, qui vous enseignera la fabrication des potions magiques" Drago se leva et des applaudissements polis saluèrent cette annonce

- "je vous présente également Mr Harry Potter qui vient d'être nommé professeur de Quidditch."

Une salve d'applaudissements chaleureux retentit lorsque Harry se leva et les élèves se mirent a murmurer «C'est bien lui? Le Harry Potter?! Mais oui, regarde, il a la cicatrice!»

Mais soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une jeune femme. Elle était plutôt grande et élancée; avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et de grands yeux gris avec une légère teinte de vert. Elle était vêtue à la façon moldue d'un long manteau de cuir noir et ses vêtements étaient également noirs. Quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, il ressentit comme une sorte d'électricité. Dumbledore eut un large sourire et annonça :

"Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vient d'arriver, cette année ce sera une jeune Auror très prometteuse, Miss Lucy Rogue."

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la grande salle, ce a quoi Miss Rogue répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se placer a côté de Dumbledore. Harry eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Rogue! Ne cessait-il de se répéter, Lucy Rogue! C'est impossible, il ne peut pas y avoir de rapport avec Severus Rogue! Après le dîner, Harry se rendit directement au bureau de Dumbledore

- Harry! Dit-il en le faisant entrer, je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir; ne serait-ce pas au sujet du professeur Rogue par hasard?

- Si, c'est au sujet du professeur…euh, de Miss Rogue; y'aurait il un rapport entre elle et…l'ancien professeur Rogue, Severus Rogue?

Dumbledore fixa Harry silencieusement pendant quelques instants, sembla hésiter puis dit enfin :

- Lucy Rogue est la fille de Severus; Harry; puisque tu veux le savoir.

- Sa fille? Mais je ne savais pas… Elle n'était pas à Poudlard… enfin… elle doit avoir une vingtaine d'années, elle aurait dû être là en même temps que moi sinon…

- Elle a 23 ans plus précisément Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire; et elle était à Poudlard en même temps que toi, …seulement elle vivait enfermée dans une des pièces du château et avait ses cours la nuit comme tous les Aurors prédestinés.

- Les… quoi?

- Les aurors prédestinés, Harry. Ce sont des personnes qui naissent Auror; comme Maugrey; et qui sont préparés durant les 17 premières années de leur vie à la tâche qui sera la leur. Lucy est l'une des leurs, ce qui explique son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage , des hurlements s'élevèrent alors du couloir. Dumbledore et Harry se précipitèrent alarmés vers le lieu d'ou provenaient ces hurlements; ils trouvèrent une jeune fille allongée à terre, comme prise de convulsions.

- Il a…il y a…quelque chose…dehors…le lac… Puis elle perdit connaissance - Le lac, répéta Harry…Mais que voulait-elle dire? Soudain des pas se firent entendre dans le long corridor, Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette prêt à se défendre lorsqu'une voix de femme retentit :

-Veuillez me faire le plaisir de ranger votre baguette professeur Potter! Je ne suis pas de celles qui attaquent leur ennemi par derrière; lumos! Le professeur Rogue apparut soudain à leurs yeux, elle marchait droit vers eux avec un regard glacial.

- Pouvez vous me dire ce qui est arrivé a cette élève, professeur Dumbledore? Questionna t-elle

- Cette élève a parlé de quelque chose qui se trouverait dehors dans le lac, puis elle s'est évanouie répondit Dumbledore qui soutenait toujours la jeune fille inconsciente.

Le professeur Rogue éclaira le visage de la jeune fille; ses yeux se braquèrent.

- C'est Maria Resnikov; une de mes élèves…elle examinait la jeune fille l'air soucieux… elle a parlé du lac?

- Oui et de quelque chose s'y trouvant, Samara ;répondit Dumbledore

- Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce que c'était… Dit Lucy a mi voix.

- Lequel? Demanda Harry

Lucy se tourna vers Harry avec un regard amusé et un demi sourire Harry tressaillit; il n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue avec un regard amusé et encore moins avec un sourire… sa fille était différente, Harry l'avait vu tout de suite, cette jeune femme ne lui était pas hostile; mais comment être sur... Elle le fixait toujours; Harry sortit de ses pensées. Elle regardait son élève à présent; il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux…

- Je vais aller voir, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, je verrai bien si je trouve ce qui a pu faire aussi peur à Maria.

- Vous allez aller voir? dit Harry étonné. En pleine nuit?

Elle s'arrêta sur sa lancée; se retourna et considéra Harry un instant

- Le noir ne m'a jamais fait peur, répliqua t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut au bout du couloir. Harry la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu puis se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- Elle a un sacré caractère, n'est ce pas Harry ?dit le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, viens, nous allons aller conduire cette élève à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir remis Maria toujours évanouie entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh; tout en marchant Harry demanda a Dumbledore :

- Dans quelle maison est Maria?

- Aucune répondit Dumbledore

- Aucune?!

- C'est une Auror prédestinée; Elle suit les cours de Miss Rogue, c'est leur formateur principal mais aussi leur directrice

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme disait que Maria était « son élève »

- Vous n'êtes pas inquiet pour le…professeur…pour le professeur Rogue, demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore tranquillement; c'est une jeune femme brillante; auror de surcroît; alors pourquoi s'en ferait-on? Je vais retourner dans mon bureau, je dois terminer de régler un souci de règlement…cela concerne des…néansan? Même si Fred et Georges Weasley sont partis, ils trouvent encore le moyen de semer la pagaille à Poudlard grâce à leur boutique de farces et attrapes… je dois avouer que parfois ils me manquent…Dumbledore sortit soudain de sa rêverie; à demain Professeur Potter! Et bonne chance!

Harry prit la direction de sa chambre mais soudain il changea de direction et partit vers la sortie, il traversa le parc à la recherche du professeur Rogue; Dumbledore avait sûrement raison, elle était auror…Et devait être relativement brillante puisqu'elle avait obtenu le poste très convoité de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… mais tout de même il n'était pas tranquille…il pensa intérieurement/je dois être tombé sur la tête je pars à la recherche de la fille de Rogue! Mais il continuait de la chercher, poussé par le sentiment qu'elle était en danger lorsqu'il vit une silhouette avec une baguette magique sur la rive du lac en train d'observer l'eau.

- Miss Rogue? Appela Harry.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise

. - Professeur Potter? Que faites vous ici?

- Je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide; mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ajouta t-il; vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Non…rien de concret…mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose est étrange dans ce lac…je ne saurais pas dire quoi…

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées.

- Rentrons, Potter; dit-elle; c'est ce que nous avons de mieux a faire. Ils se mirent en route vers le château .

- Potter? Appela Le professeur Rogue.

- Oui?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire…Severus Rogue l'appelait Potter lui aussi…rien d'étonnant…c'était sa fille après tout..

- Je sais qui vous êtes Cette remarque glaça Harry.

Il fit mine de la prendre à la légère

- Tant mieux comme ça je n'aurai pas à me présenter; Miss Rogue…

- Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi?

- Ainsi…que voulez-vous dire?!

- Miss Rogue

Harry décida de la faire enrager.

- Rogue, c'est bien votre nom? Vous préférez que je vous appelle Lucy?

- Non, certainement pas Potter, continuez donc a m'appeler Miss Rogue

Ils étaient arrivés au château, ils empruntèrent le couloir qui menait au dortoir des professeurs.

- Miss Rogue?

- Potter?

- Pourquoi m'appelez vous Potter? Pour faire comme votre père?

Lucy décida d'oublier la dernière question de Harry et lança avec un sourire ironique.

- Potter, c'est bien votre nom? Vous préférez que je vous appelle Harry?

Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la porte de son dortoir laissant là un Harry fort surpris. Il se mit à marcher vers sa chambre et soudain il se retourna et murmura pour lui même; la tête ailleurs :

- Si seulement un jour tu pouvais m'appeler Harry. Bonne nuit Miss Rogue.

Il effleura sa porte du bout des doigts et partit vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut rentré dans sa chambre, il referma aussitôt la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Il se remit a penser aux évenements de la soirée; le voyage, la répartition, le banquet, cette élève terrorisée,…Miss Rogue qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à sortir; sans penser à la menace qui pouvait roder dehors…un sacré caractère avait dit Dumbledore…il devait en savoir plus…sur la créature de Maria et sur cette Miss Rogue qui semblait si différente …Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais une grande force émanait de cette jeune femme… Il se promit de découvrir la vérité et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin à 10H00, Harry était en train de donner son premier cours de Quidditch lorsqu'il vit le professeur Mc Gonagall traverser le terrain et venir vers lui :

- Professeur Potter; le Professeur Dumbledore vous cherche, allez-y vite, le professeur Rogue vous remplace auprès de vos élèves.

Harry vit le professeur Rogue arriver en courant, enfourcher un balai et décoller sans dire un mot, sans même un regard pour Harry.

- Vite; dépêchez-vous dit le professeur Mc Gonagall

. Harry se mit à courir vers le bureau du directeur sans réfléchir davantage; si Dumbledore l'avait interrompu au beau milieu de son cours, c'est que cela devait être grave. Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans même frapper. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil; l'air vieux et usé.

- Professeur, souffla Harry je suis venu aussi vite…que j'ai…pu…que…qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Harry, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, assieds-toi. Harry s'assit et fixa Dumbledore avec des yeux pleins d'inquietude.

- Harry, connais-tu un élève du nom de David Londubat?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est le fils de Neville et Ginny…Il est en première année ici…pourquoi? Que s'est il passé? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?Demanda Harry; anxieux.

- Harry…il a été retrouvé noyé il y a une heure…le professeur Rogue avait signalé sa disparition car il était absent à son cours d'Occlumancie de ce matin.

- Quoi? Je ne…non…ce n'est pas possible…David…Mais comment cela s'est-il produit…y'aurait-il un rapport avec ce qu'a dit Maria?

- Nous n'en savons rien, Harry…Maria ne s'est pas réveillée…

- Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'elle a sombré dans une sorte de coma…elle ne sait pas ce qui a bien pu le provoquer; mais son état n'est pas bon Harry, il s'aggrave même…nous allons devoir la transférer a Ste Mangouste.

- Comment ont réagi Ginny et Neville? Demanda Harry, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Ils ne savent pas encore…Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais…j'aimerais que tu accompagnes le professeur Rogue pour leur annoncer la nouvelle…

- Bien sûr répondit Harry sans hésiter.

- Merci…Va chercher le professeur Rogue, une diligence vous attend

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry, en sortant du bureau.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le professeur Rogue avait atterri en voyant arriver Harry et avait libéré les élèves. Elle s'approcha de Harry, il vit qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Allons-y Potter; je pense qu'on nous attend…elle n'ajouta rien et ils marchèrent vers la diligence.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Harry tourna la tête vers Miss Rogue et remarqua qu'elle avait revêtu sa cape d'auror et qu'elle tenait dans la main un petit paquet.

- Professeur Rogue; commença Harry

- Oui, professeur Potter?

- Ca va? La jeune femme regarda Harry; une interrogation au fond des yeux, qu'elle plongea dans ceux d'Harry.

Harry ressentit la même électricité qu'au banquet du soir précédent. Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

- Ca ira, Potter.

A cet instant, la diligence stoppa net, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau; puis dans la même impulsion, ils descendirent de la diligence. Ginny, alertée par le bruit, était sortie sur le perron. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir de la diligence; elle se précipita vers lui.

-Ginny, murmura Harry, et il regarda le professeur Rogue qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Oh Harry! Toi ici? Quel bonheur! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu! Neville va être fou de joie; mais tu n'étais pas censé être à Poudl…

Ginny s'arrêta net de parler quand elle s'aperçut que les yeux d'harry étaient embués et que la jeune femme qui le suivait avait elle aussi un visage triste.

- Vous venez de Poudlard, murmura Ginny qui avait compris…C'est pour David c'est ça?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête; il ne faut pas que tu pleures, ne pas pleurer…Mais il ne retrouvait toujours pas sa voix. Le professeur Rogue s'avança alors vers Ginny.

- Mrs Londubat; je m'appelle Lucy; je suis le professeur d'occlumancie de David; Je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela; venez avec moi, asseyons nous.

Lucy fit asseoir Ginny tremblante sur les marches, elle la regarda dans les yeux et vit que Ginny avait déjà compris.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny

- Il est…mort? Lucy se contenta de serrer les épaules de Ginny.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre réponse.

- Oh non…Oh mon dieu, non, dit Ginny tout doucement,…Mon bébé…

Elle se mit a sangloter sur l'épaule de Lucy. La jeune femme se mit à la consoler tout doucement, en la berçant comme on berce un petit enfant; doucement, délicatement. Harry resta là à observer Ginny en plein désespoir sans pouvoir intervenir… Lorsque Neville arriva, il resta interdit devant ce tableau lorsque Ginny levant la tête vers lui dit:

-Neville…David est…Il est…

Lucy lâcha Ginny et vint vers Neville; elle lui tendit le petit paquet qu'Harry avait remarqué pendant leur trajet, Neville l'ouvrit; il contenait la baguette de David; cassée en deux. Il leva la tête vers Lucy, puis Harry, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et dit:

- Merci

Lucy serra le bras de Neville qui se précipita vers Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras; puis elle fit demi tour en direction de la diligence, s'arrêta près d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux, il soutint son regard, puis elle se remit à marcher vers la diligence, Harry la suivit et il montèrent. Harry regarda la jeune femme pendant un long moment puis dit

- Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, Potter; dit la jeune femme d'un ton plein de colère; mais je le saurai, je vous jure que je le saurai.

Harry ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à David…et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle le découvrirait. Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il revit dans sa tête la journée de la veille; enfin il se leva se doucha et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Le professeur Rogue était partie préparer sa classe pour son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal; et Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch avec les Serdaigles; Mais lors de sa deuxième heure de cours, il vit arriver les Gryffondors passablement énervés; ils bavardaient tant et si bien qu'il retint un élève a la fin du cours pour lui demander les causes de cette agitation. - Miss Jones? Pouvez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plaît?

- Oui, professeur Potter?

- Je vous ai trouvé bien agités, pourrais-je en connaître la cause?

Miss Jones rougit.

- La cause…c'est…on a eu défense contre les forces du mal avant.

- Le professeur Rogue? Dit Harry intéressé, et que s'est-il passé?

- C'etait génial monsieur, elle nous a montré comment faire apparaître un Patronus, et puis…

- Et puis? Encouragea Harry.

- Elle a lu dans nos têtes, monsieur, c'était génial! Elle savait exactement à quoi on pensait!

Harry laissa échapper un sourire; l'Occlumancie! On savait de qui Miss Rogue tenait cette science…

- C'est bon Jones, vous pouvez y aller.

Harry affichait un grand sourire; il décida de passer devant la salle du professeur Rogue, histoire de jeter un œil… Le professeur Rogue était debout sur l'estrade, en train de regarder ses élèves qui avaient la tête appuyée sur un coussin, les yeux fermés. Elle parlait de l'Occlumancie

. - Maintenant, vous allez fermer vos esprits; je ne dois pas pouvoir lire dans vos pensées, c'est compris ? Faisons un essai; Hmmm… Mr Cleary? Allons-y…prêt? Legilimens! Mr Cleary, s'il vous plaît, je sais que mes cours n'ont pas l'air de vous passionner mais ce n'est pas la peine de penser encore au déjeuner, ce n'est que dans trois heures! Un autre essai? Miss Potter?! Parker, désolée se reprit-elle en vérifiant sa liste, j'ai fait un lapsus, allez Miss Parker, prête? Legilimens! Miss Parker? Dites moi, qui est ce jeune homme blond capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle? Un conseil d'ami miss Parker, ne mettez pas ce…fantasme à exécution, les tenues indécentes sont interdites à Poudlard!

Un éclat de rire général ponctua la phrase de Miss Rogue. La pauvre Miss Parker devint toute rouge; le professeur Rogue lui adressa un sourire et déclara :

-Cessez de vous moquer de Miss Parker, sinon je vous promet que j'irai chercher vos fantasmes personnels au fond de votre esprit; et je ne plaisante pas!

Les rires cessèrent mais les élèves conservèrent un sourire amusé.

- Le cours est fini pour aujourd hui, à Jeudi!

Les éleves sortirent en bavardant, visiblement captivés par le cours de Miss Rogue. Harry regarda la jeune femme ranger ses affaires, un sourire aux lèvres

- Bien joué; lança Harry, dévoilant sa présence; vous les avez intéressés!

Miss Rogue tourna la tête

- Merci; dit-elle

; sans manifester le moindre étonnement de le trouver là; j'ai fait de mon mieux. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et partit dans le couloir en sifflotant. Il s'arrêta devant la seconde fenêtre de la salle, il regarda la jeune femme. Elle souriait en contemplant la classe vide, il eut un autre sourire amusé, puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il approcha sa main de la vitre; et caressa du bout des doigts la silhouette de la jeune femme; mais reprit soudain ses esprits, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La fille de Rogue, elle était la fille de Severus Rogue; la fille de Severus Rogue…

- Non, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait à environ un mètre derrière lui.

- Non …quoi?? Demanda Harry, étonné.

- Elle n'est pas « la fille de severus Rogue » elle est Lucy Rogue. Répondit calmement Dumbledore. Ne la juge pas par rapport à son père, ne la compare pas à lui…Tu commettrais une grave erreur…Lucy et Severus ont des caractères très forts tous les deux, elle est auror, lui un mangemort repenti…Harry, …Je suis certain que le Severus Rogue que tu connais n'est pas le même que celui qu'elle voit. Elle pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Rogue dont tu n'as même pas idée!

- Severus Rogue a été mon pire cauchemar pendant mes années à Poudlard, répondit Harry; ses cours des véritables tortures, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre compassion pour lui; malgré ce que mon père lui a fait endurer; je l'ai fréquenté pendant sept ans, sept longues années à étudier les potions; je doute que bavarder avec sa fille puisse m'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur cet odieux personnage; je…

- C'est bizarre mais je pense que Mr Potter aurait besoin d'être coupé dans son long monologue de lamentations, puis-je me permettre?

Répliqua une voix cinglante derrière lui. Harry se retourna brusquement; Lucy Rogue se trouvait derrière lui

- Miss Rogue? Dit Harry

- Non Potter, pas Miss Rogue, la fille de l'affreux Severus Rogue, vous avez déjà oublié?! Alors écoutez moi bien Potter, je suis effectivement Miss Rogue; et je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre un pseudonyme pour assurer mes cours parce que mon nom est pour moi un objet de fierté car c'est un homme formidable qui me l'a donné; et si ça ne vous plaît pas, je m'en fiche royalement!

Lucy avait dit cela d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle; ses yeux brillaient de colère; sa voix tremblait, elle soutint le regard d'Harry avec défi puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

- Tu te l'es mise à dos, Harry. Déclara Dumbledore; méfies-toi, si elle ressemble à Severus sur ce point je te garantis que tu vas passer un très mauvais moment; elle m'avait l'air en furie.

- Je ne l'avais pas vue, mais comme cela elle sait à quoi ressemble son père en temps que professeur!

Dumbledore sourit. - Si ton long monologue avait le but de montrer à quel point son père est un professeur sévère, il était inutile Harry; miss Rogue a comme toi suivi ses cours de potions.

Harry se mit à rougir.

- Je…vais aller lui parler…je crois.

- Bonne idée, approuva Dumbledore; des excuses seraient de circonstance, je crois…

Il eut un nouveau sourire

. - Tu sais Harry, j'ai déjà vu ce regard malheureux quelque part

. - Où cela ?demanda Harry.

- Dans les yeux de ton père…il s'était disputé avec Lily

Harry hésita un instant puis il dit lentement:

- Racontez moi…

- Raconter quoi?

- Severus Rogue.

Dumbledore adressa un sourire à Harry, et lui dit:

- Suis moi.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore

- Je vais commencer par le début: Lorsque Severus Rogue est arrivé à Poudlard; il avait des connaissances qui dépassaient celles des élèves de septième année; c'est un Homme vraiment très intelligent; malheureusement, il s'est retrouvé envoyé à Serpentard, où il à fait la connaissance de Lucius Malefoy; c'est là qu'il s'est mis à mal tourner, il était de plus en plus passionné par la magie noire; et ses « amis » l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Il a été recruté par Voldemort et je t'avoue qu'a ce moment là; j'ai bien cru qu'il était définitivement perdu pour notre cause, mais il s'est produit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas: Il est tombé amoureux. Elle s'appelait Samara et se battait de notre côté; c'était une Animagus, et elle était également une sorcière brillante. Et il se trouve que Samara est elle aussi tombée amoureuse de Severus. Ils se sont même mariés. Mais Severus n'avait pas abandonné Voldemort, il restait un mangemort fidèle, et entièrement dévoué à la cause du mage noir; un jour Samara a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Mais son accouchement ne s'est pas bien déroulé et elle a fait une hémorragie interne. La magie ne pouvait rien pour elle. Elle est morte. Severus est devenu fou de douleur. Mais il lui restait sa petite fille.

- Lucy…Murmura Harry

- Oui Harry; Lucy. Il fallait vivre pour elle; et Severus savait que les mangemorts s'en prendraient à elle si jamais il y'avait un souci; si jamais sa loyauté était mise en doute. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse dans un environnement de terreur. Il est revenu du côté du bien, il s'est retourné contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, il les a trahis. Pour elle; par amour pour sa petite fille; il a pris tous les risques. Et il a réussi. Quand il a appris que Lucy serait auror, il a compris que sa fille ne ferait jamais le mal, que ce ne serait jamais une mangemort. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi fier de sa fille. Elle était brillante, et magnifique. Lorsque Voldemort est revenu il a à nouveau pris tous les risques, pour elle, il savait que Voldemort la tuerait s'il en avait l'occasion, il éliminerait les aurors, et les aurors en devenir. Il devait la protèger à tout prix. Et encore une fois il a réussi. Pendant qu'il combattait Voldemort, nous avions cru qu'il était mort. Nous l'avons même annoncé à Lucy. Lorsque Severus a réapparu; nous lui avons dit que nous avions annoncé la nouvelle à Lucy; il s'est précipité à Poudlard. Elle sortait de la salle commune lorsqu'il l'a enfin trouvée. Elle dépérissait de jour en jour et nous ne pouvions rien faire. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu elle à lâché ses livres et elle s'est précipitée dans ses bras, elle pleurait. Je n'avais jamais vu Lucy pleurer et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Et Severus l'a pris dans ses bras, il se fichait pas mal de son image de professeur sévère a ce moment là; il était juste un père qui consolait sa petite fille qui lui avait manqué…

Harry observait Dumbledore; sans dire un mot. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait raté. Il n'avait pas connu de père; seulement Sirius…et Sirius était mort…par sa faute… Il imaginait Rogue serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé Lucy, pensait il. Je ne savais pas…Je ne savais pas… Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Où allez-vous professeur Potter? interrogea Dumbledore souriant.

- Vous le savez bien, lui répondit Harry, voir le professeur Rogue…je lui dois des excuses…

Harry se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs…il avait vraiment été plus qu'odieux avec miss Rogue… Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des professeurs, Miss Rogue était là, assise, avec un livre sur les enchantements dans les mains. Mais elle n'était pas en train de lire; ses yeux fixaient un point invisible au dessus du livre. Harry ferma brusquement la porte de la salle des professeurs afin de signaler sa présence. Elle leva alors la tête et fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry, le cœur de celui ci se mit alors à battre à tout rompre; si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes, elle me fusillerait sur place pensa t-il, il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres…je suis tellement désolé, pensa t-il, tellement désolé…Elle ne me pardonnera pas ce que j'ai fait…si seulement elle savait…

- Professeur Rogue, commença Harry, je…

- Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez me dire, Potter, vos actes parlent pour vous, je vous prie de ne plus jamais me ré adresser la parole, vous m'entendez?! Fichez moi la paix!

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la salle des professeurs. Harry regarda la porte par où elle avait disparu pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en silence, puis il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le casier de Mc Gonagall, l'empreinte de son poing y resta gravée…et il ressentit instantanément une douleur très vive au niveau de ses jointures.

- Aie!! Mais c'est pas vrai quel imbécile je suis, maugréa Harry.

- Ca je ne vous le fait pas dire, Potter lança une voix depuis le seuil de la porte.

Harry se retourna : - Professeur Mc Gonagall? Je vais réparer votre casier, je... je…suis vraiment confus…je…

- Laissez Potter, dit Mc Gonagall; reparo! Potter, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais…vous devriez lui laisser du temps.

- Lui laisser du temps? dit Harry en faisant semblant d'être étonné. A qui?

- A une certaine jeune femme…que vous avez mis dans une rage folle…dit Mc Gonagall; l'air de rien…

- Elle est exaspérante! Lança Harry, elle et son fichu caractère! Je crois que je préférais encore l'ancien professeur Rogue! Lança Harry hors de lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin??!!

- J'ai bien une réponse Potter…mais vous n'êtes pas en état de l'entendre maintenant…Vous êtes assez secoué comme ça…

Et sans mot dire; le professeur Mc Gonagall quitta la pièce; laissant un Harry stupéfait. Les cours étaient terminés, Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers la salle de potions, sûre d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait…Et elle ne s'était pas trompé… Lucy était là; les yeux dans le vide; Mc Gonagall toussota; pour indiquer sa présence. Lucy se leva d'un bond et attrapa ses affaires.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall…Le professeur Malefoy n'est pas là…il est parti manger… Justement, je m'en allais…

- C'est dommage, car c'est à vous que je venais parler; Lucy.

- A moi? Mais…je vous écoute qu'y a t-il?

- Je viens de croiser le professeur Potter…Il m'avait l'air assez chamboulé…

- Tant pis pour lui, je me fiche de ce qui peut bien arriver à Harry Potter!! Lança Lucy; je dois y aller, professeur, excusez-moi.

Dumbledore croisa le professeur Rogue qui sortait de la salle de potions. Il y entra et vit le professeur Mc Gonagall assise sur une table

. - Bonjour Minerva, dit Dumbledore

- Bonjour Albus! Répondit elle, mais que faites vous là? Demanda t-elle.

- Je vous cherchais, répondit Dumbledore, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, dit Dumbledore; inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Minerva, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, Albus, dit Mc Gonagall; ça ira.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore la suivit du regard un instant puis secoua la tête…Tant de vies avaient été gâchées à cause de l'orgueil, ce stupide orgueil qui gâchait toujours tout…sa propre vie avait été gâchée par l'orgueil; il ne laisserait pas Harry en faire autant…certainement pas;il se devait d'agir…Il ouvrit sa montre à gousset et en sortit une photographie, usée, jaunie par le temps; on pouvait y voir une jeune femme souriant, avec ses longs cheveux bruns , ses grands yeux marrons et son beau sourire…

- Minerva…prononça t'il doucement…si tu savais comme je regrette…

Il rangea la photographie, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Miss Rogue…Ils avaient des choses à se dire… Il frappa à la porte, Miss Rogue vint ouvrir, ses yeux étaient rougis…elle avait pleuré…

-L ucy, dit il je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre; j'ai une histoire à te raconter… celle d'un Homme qui avait trop D'orgueil… Il y'a 50 ans de cela alors que j'étais encore professeur de métamorphose, une jeune femme est arrivée à Poudlard… Elle était professeur de quidditch…Et il se trouve que j'en suis tombé amoureux la première fois que je l'ai vue… le coup de foudre, appelle ça comme tu veux…lorsque j'ai regardé ses yeux j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, tout simplement… seulement j'étais trop vieux, elle devait avoir 20 ans, et moi… je me suis forcé à l'oublier…mais les années passaient et elle était toujours là…et je suis devenu directeur…mais il existe une loi qui dit que le directeur de poudlard ne doit pas fraterniser avec les enseignants…J'aurais dû refuser cette promotion, mais je l'ai accepté, en mon âme et conscience, pensant que de toutes façons, elle était trop bien pour moi; qu'elle ne voudrait pas de moi… J'ai eu tort… elle ne s'est jamais mariée et n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie, et lorsque je croise son regard, je me rends compte que si je n'avais pas écouté mon orgueil, aujourd'hui, elle serait sûrement devenue ma femme, et que je serais le plus heureux des hommes… Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-elle devenue? demanda Lucy.

- Un professeur de métamorphose accompli. Répondit doucement Dumbledore.

- Mc Gonagall? Dit Lucy, étonnée… Dumbledore eut un sourire; et sortit la photo jaunie de sa poche. Lucy lui sourit et dit :

- Elle était magnifique.

- A mes yeux, elle l'est toujours, dit Dumbledore.

- Allez la voir, dites le lui, faites quelque chose, il n'est jamais trop tard s'énerva Lucy, Professeur, qu'attendez-vous? La femme de votre vie est sous vos yeux, elle vous à attendu pendant 50 ans!! Le temps passe, et un jour vous regretterez amèrement de ne lui avoir rien dit!

- Vous aussi, Lucy…vous êtes une fille exceptionnelle, mais vous avez vraiment un fichu caractère…

Elle sourit et se leva; elle marcha droit vers la porte.

- Où allez vous? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

- Au terrain de Quidditch; répondit la jeune femme; voir le pire orgueilleux du monde a part vous.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa le parc d'un air décidé jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch; Harry était là, en train de voler à la poursuite du vif d'or. Elle le regarda un instant, puis Harry tourna la tête et la vit,… un cognard lui fonça alors dessus et le fit tomber de son balai, heureusement, il n'était qu'a deux mètres du sol, Lucy se précipita voir s'il allait bien.

- Potter, ça va?

Mais Harry gardait les yeux fermés, Lucy était complètement paniquée.

- Potter?! Répondez moi!! Harry? Harry, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux!!

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit à Lucy

. - Maintenant que tu es là, ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Oh Harry!! - Lucy, pardonne moi, je…et puis…

Il bafouillait et tout à coup il plongea ses yeux dans les siens; plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras , se dégagea et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il la regarda et l'embrassa soudain, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Puis il la regarda, elle ne disait rien, il s'inquiéta et lui dit:

- Je …suis désolé…je…n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je…

Lucy recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Toujours en train de reculer, Potter, ne jamais s'attacher à personne; c'est ça?! Je ne suis pas comme ça, Potter, je refuse ce genre d'attitude! J'étais prête à prendre le risque…pas toi…tu es tétanisé, mort de peur, tu te cache derrière l'humour, tu fais de belles promesses, mais il n'y a rien derrière! Si pour toi tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, alors je ne suis pas intéressée.

Et avant que Harry ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lucy avait quitté le terrain…Il regarda dans le vide un instant puis réalisa soudain ce qui s'était passé, il se mit à courir comme un fou. Il vit la silhouette de Lucy se diriger vers le lac, Il courut de plus en plus vite, il n'était qu'à 200 mètres d'elle et il entendit soudain un cri; il venait de là ou Lucy avait disparu, il se précipita et s'arrêta soudain; Un monstre gigantesque se tenait hors de l'eau…Un dragon d'eau,…Il se nourrissait de la peur de ses victimes; Lucy était agenouillée, elle tenait un élève inconscient dans ses bras; Elle ne montrait aucun signe de peur, c'était une occlumens remarquable, le monstre ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, ne pouvait donc pas lire ses peurs, Elle protégeait son élève contre les attaques du monstre. Quand le monstre comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien contre elle, il leva sa tentacule, et… Harry se souvint des cours de soins aux créatures magiques; le dragon d'eau tuait grâce a ses tentacules… Harry leva sa baguette et hurla « stupefix » ce qui ne réussirait, il le savait qu'à figer le monstre à peine une minute; Lucy se retourna vers lui, Harry se précipita, prit l'élève dans ses bras et ils se mirent à courir vers le château

. - Il faut aller chercher de l'aide, Lucy, vite; dit Harry haletant, vas-y, laisse l'élève, je le protégerai; vite, vas-y je t'en prie, c'est notre seule chance.

- Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser …Tu ne le vaincras pas tout seul. -

C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide! Dépêche toi, cours.

Lucy plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Harry puis elle se mit à courir vers le château, Dumbledore était à la fenêtre, il vit arriver le professeur Rogue en courant, il sut instinctivement qu'il y avait un souci; il descendit dans le hall; elle y entra et lui expliqua essoufflée la situation, il sortit sa baguette magique et se précipita pour aider Harry. Les autres professeurs qui avaient assisté à la scène se précipitèrent eux aussi avec Lucy. Ils accoururent auprès de Harry mais tous leurs charmes conjugués ne parvenaient pas à vaincre le monstre, Lucy, épuisée par la lutte, était blessée, Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il tentait de s'approcher d'elle mais ne pouvait pas traverser le champ de maléfices généré par les incantations des professeurs. Lucy attrapa sa baguette magique et généra un lancer d'étincelles rouges.

- Que fait-elle? Hurla Harry à Dumbledore.

- Elle appelle à l'aide! répondit-il.

Aussitôt une cinquantaine de personnes vêtues de capes noires montés sur des balais firent leur apparition.

- Des aurors, s'exclama Harry!!

- Non, les élèves du professeur Rogue!! répondit Dumbledore.

Lucy leva le bras en l'air et s'exclama :

- "accio balai !"

Un des balais de l'équipe de quidditch apparut fonçant à toute vitesse sur le professeur Rogue qui l'attrapa et décolla aussitôt. Malgré l'intervention des aurors, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à terrasser le dragon d'eau. Lucy s'arrêta lança un regard à Harry puis se mit à se rapprocher de la tête du monstre. Harry eut un regard d'effroi en regardant Lucy voler à quelques mètres de la tête du monstre puis elle descendit en piqué sur le dragon et envoya des étincelles rouges en plein dans ses yeux, le monstre, aveuglé, commença à agiter ses tentacules dans tous les sens. L'une d'elles heurta de plein fouet le balai de Lucy qui fût désarçonnée . Dumbledore lança un sortilège pour ralentir sa chute. Lucy tomba sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne se relevait pas. Harry eut un cri de désespoir, non, pas Lucy, non, pas ça, pas ça!! Il se rapprocha du monstre, et regarda Dumbledore; ils se mirent d'accord sans paroles; et hurlèrent simultanément, usant de toute la puissance de leur baguette magique :

- "avada kedavra"

Un sortilège impardonnable…Le dragon s'effondra sur le sol; mort. Harry ne lui accorda même pas un regard, il se précipita auprès de Lucy. Elle respirait encore, faiblement, le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore se pencha sur elle.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, tout de suite dit-il. Il souleva le corps de Lucy à l'aide de sa baguette magique puis ils l'emportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. . Ils attendirent devant la porte que Mme Pomfresh aie fini de l'examiner. Au bout d'une heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh sortit.

- Elle va s'en tirer annonça t-elle, quelques contusions, rien de très sérieux. Elle a besoin de repos, vous pourrez la voir demain, allez ouste; personne n'est autorisé à la voir ce soir, partez!

Harry retourna avec Dumbledore vers la salle des professeurs; soulagé et heureux. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Ca va, Harry? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui professeur, mieux que jamais, répondit-il; je vais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur…

Dumbledore sourit et au même moment Minerva Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce. Harry sourit au professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui rendit son sourire. Dumbledore se leva :

- Minerva, dit-il, pourrai-je vous voir un instant? Dans mon bureau de préférence…

- Bien sûr Albus, répondit Mc Gonagall. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Venez, dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la salle des professeurs et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent, Dumbledore referma la porte.

- Qu'y a t'il, Albus? Demanda t-elle?

- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore; j'ai décidé de démissionner de mon poste de directeur de Poudlard.

- Démissionner, mais pourquoi? S'alarma le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Je vais me marier, répondit-il, le plus simplement du monde.

Pour le professeur Mc Gonagall, ce fut comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler

. - Vous marier?! Mais…mais…avec qui? Dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Vous, si vous voulez bien de moi, répondit Dumbledore.

- Mais…j'ai toujours pensé que vous…vous… ne m'aimiez pas…cela fait…50 ans qu'on se connaît…et…

- Et ça fait 50 ans que je vous aime, termina Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi…n'avez vous…rien dit? Bafouilla t-elle.

- Parce que j'étais stupide, dit-il. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi je comprendrai; après tout je…

- Oui, dit-elle très vite.

- Oui à quoi?

- A tout, dit-elle; ça fait 50 ans que je me dis que ce sera vous ou personne… je ne voulais que vous, personne d'autre n'a eu sa chance…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et ils regardèrent le feu crépiter, ensemble et je peux vous assurer qu'ils le regarderont jusqu'à leur dernier jour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parce que le bonheur n'est pas autre chose qu'un feu qui crépite dans une cheminée… Le lendemain le soleil brillait, ce qui est, je vous assure exceptionnel en Angleterre et lorsqu'Harry se leva il était 11H passées. Il se leva d'un bond s'habilla très vite et se précipita à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il y entra le lit de Lucy était vide.

- Où est-elle? Demanda t-il, paniqué à Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait, les bras chargés de draps.

- Elle est sortie prendre l'air dans le parc, impossible de la faire tenir tranquille, un vraie tête de mule; dit-elle.

Harry sortit en coup de vent ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à Mme Pomfresh. Il aperçut Lucy assise sur les gradins du terrain de quidditch, elle se leva lorsqu'elle vit Harry qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Ne parle pas, lui dit Harry, ne dis rien, lorsque tu es arrivée au château, je n'ai d'abord vu en toi que la fille de Rogue, l'homme que mon père haïssait et que je n'apprécie pas non plus, et lorsque mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué j'ai tout fait pour les renier, mais je n'ai pas pu…et je ne peux pas plus le faire aujourd'hui je…je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te convaincre que je suis sincère alors je t'en prie ne me laisse pas comme ça…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui sourit.

- Je sais, dit-elle; tes pensées parlent pour toi, et ce depuis le début.

Il la regarda, étonné.

- Je suis legilimens, ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, il l'embrassa, et il pensa très fort, Je t'aime Lucy, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle lui dit :

- Moi aussi, Harry, tu as pensé trop fort, je crois… Il la regarda…et aujourd'hui encore on peut les voir se regarder… a travers les yeux de leurs enfants, on devine ce qu'étaient les regards de Lucy et Harry...

Il faut une morale à cette histoire?! Très bien, voici la mienne: « le bonheur n'est pas autre chose qu'un feu qui crépite dans une cheminée » ne l'oubliez jamais… Voilà! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! Merci à ma soeur pour m'apporter à manger pendant que je suis scotchée devant l'ordi a taper mes fanfics..Et merci à vous qui avez pris la peine de lire ma petite histoire sans interêt!

et un petit commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir!!!


End file.
